The Hidden Nobody
by Understatment
Summary: At the tender age of six, Bella was abducted by the Volturi family, forced into a life of fear and humiliation. Along the way, she found a family, a safe haven in her brothers, but what happens when that safe haven is destroyed? How would you deal, knowing that one brother is dead and the other stands to be imprisoned? What about the mysterious S.W.A.T member who keeps showing up?
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Hugeeeee thank you to my girl Sofia for not only pre-reading but putting up with my hesitation, fears and whining, not to mention being the most amazing friend ever! **_

**Prologue**

I don't know how I ended up here, in front of this courtroom. One brother dead, trying to prove the other's innocence. Lost, confused. Hell, wait, maybe it didn't surprise me, after all, practically my whole existence had been a lie, a fabrication of people's imagination, of their wants and needs, so why should this be any different? This was simply a consequence of those wants, of those desires.

I have no recollection of my life before the age of six…and maybe it's better that way. I can't feel the loss of what I had to leave behind. I never felt any longing for the life I had before, and to be honest, it probably saved me more times than it harmed me. But now, facing all these people, looking at me with a mix of pity and pride, when they don't even know me… it made me long for those memories long forgotten, for some form of happiness not yet tainted by the fear, revulsion and humiliation brought on by the Volturi's…all except for one. My brother. James Volturi. The reason I was here, having to tell my story again. Having to feel humiliated again, to be questioned on whether or not I was telling the truth. And most importantly, to see if I could be of any help to James.

My name is Isabella Swan. I am nineteen years old. I was abused and exploited for thirteen years at the hands of many. And today, today I face the jury and the public that will determine the fate of the only brother I have left.

_**A.N: I won't always have an author's note and feel free to skip 'em if I do (unless I tell you guys it's important). Now, just to let you guys know, all my schooling was in French so my English is a little limited when it comes to correcting my mistakes…that being said, be nice but feel free to point stuff out!**_


	2. Chapter One

**IMPORTANT! **

"**SWAT ("Special Weapons And Tactics") is a commonly used proper name for law enforcement units, which use military-style light weapons and specialized tactics in high-risk operations that fall outside of the capabilities of regular, uniformed police."**

**That's wiki's definition! Anyway, on with the story…:)**

Chapter one

**_BPOV_**

**A year earlier**

-Jake? Jake, please!

He kept dragging me along; almost as if he hadn't heard the words I'd spoken.

Just a little further Bells, I promise. No need to worry, I'll keep you safe. James told me to keep us safe, I'll keep you safe, I swear on my life I will.

Jake, you're scaring me. Don't…don't say stuff like that, okay? Jake?

My words came out as a whimper. I was afraid, confused and tired of walking so quickly. And from heading away from the house. Hell, I couldn't remember ever leaving the house since my arrival, couldn't remember what the outside was like, except for my first impression of the mansion. At the time, everything had been terrifying to my six year old self and eight year old brother, Jacob Black...only back then, we were just friends. Everything except nine year old James Volturi, who, being the only child in the house back then, made us his playmates despite his father's wishes for him to torment us.

As we grew up, James became more of a brother than a playmate and although Aro Volturi had forced his gentle son to…teach us a few lessons, James remained gentle and giving. I knew that if Aro or his brothers ever found out about James and everything he did for Jacob and me, they wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place and harm us in the process. Because we were one of the only things that could hurt James.

Jake, promise me something…

What? Come on, over the fence you go!

As he lifted me over the small fence, he urged me to climb the taller one.

Promise me you'll always be there for me. No matter where we are that you'll always love me and always be there for me…forever.

I promise that even if we aren't together, I'll always love you. Always. Just look for me in your heart and you'll never be alone.

The way he'd said it...it chilled me. Something wasn't right. What did he know?

Don't do anything stupid okay? Jake?

A note of fear crept into my voice despite my best efforts as he dropped down onto the ground beside me, taking a gun out from under his shirt. Wait, a gun? Where did he get that? Just as I was about to ask, he spoke, sounding rushed.

Come on, hurry, they're coming!

Now that snapped me out of my inner thoughts. In fact, I'd been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed how he'd deflected my question. We were both running on adrenaline, both so intent on making it out alive and safe that we failed to notice the group of men silently closing in on them like a pack of wolves. Armed and dangerous.

FREEZE!

Panic shot through me as fast as lightning. We were surrounded. How could I have failed to notice them? I was supposed to be on high alert, looking for any signs of danger so I could tell Jake and instead I was…I… what was I doing?! Oh, that's right, I was clinging to him.

Jake, what are we gonna do?

Shhhh, it's alright, don't worry, I'll figure something out.

He kissed the top of my head, not taking his eyes off the S.W.A.T team for a second…could we really trust these men? Were they enemies in disguise or were they truly officers of the law here to help? As if they'd read my mind, a tall Native American looking man spoke

Sir, we're here to help. S.W.A.T has taken down your kidnappers and I'm sure that if you put the gun down, we can straighten everything up.

All Jacob did was shake his head. He didn't want to put the gun down right then, I could tell he was still too undecided about them. Would they pounce the moment he put it down? Or would they gently come to us and reassure us once again? And what were they talking about? Kidnappers? Who had been kidnapped?

If you won't put the gun down, can you at least send us the girl? We won't hurt her.

Send me to them? Well…how horrible could they be? If they were enemies of the Volturi family, wouldn't they have shot us already? What use did they have for slaves? Hell, they probably had enough of their own, no need for any more. But, they looked professional, too professional to be another mob…so maybe, just maybe they were legitimate in their proclamation. Maybe they were a S.W.A.T team?

Jake? We…are- are they enemies? What if- god! And what are they talking about kidnappers? We weren't kidnapped!

They were slowly moving in on them, making me even more hysterical. There were tears forming in my eyes and all I wanted to do was burry my head in Jacob's strong chest.

Bella, you know I love you right?

I love you too Jake. But why are you-

So I'm going to ask you to do something for me, something very important. Can you do that baby sis?

I nodded, thinking it was something like covering my ears, running...something, anything. But when he told me what he wanted…the blood drained from my already pale face.

_**So…what do y'all think? SWATward is making his entrance in the next chapter, so don't be disappointed! Oh, by the way, the story is based in Canada…I haven't determined where yet but, ya know, I'm sure it'll come to me soon enough! XD  
**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**EPOV**_

The invasion had gone pretty well. My team hadn't been needed until they realised two people had escaped. A twenty-one year old male and a nineteen year old female. Jacob Black and Isabella Swan. Both kidnapped at a young age, both needed for questioning. Right now, we were looking for them, closing in on a field that seemed like it had the best view of not only the property but the forest surrounding it. Not even a minute later, we closed in on them, surrounding them. It didn't surprise me that they'd come this way...it was logical. They now had two options. One, climb the fence and risk being shot. Two, face us and talk.

You could see the questions in the young man's eyes as he took us in, his defensive posture and most of all, the gun he awkwardly held. It looked like he was comforting the girl, who was obviously frightened. Her pale face and shaking form seemingly stuck to the young adult were enough for me to tell that she wouldn't climb the fence, but wouldn't be the one to talk either.

Sam and Paul took the lead, speaking to them, trying to convince them to surrender. And by the way the girl reacted; they weren't doing a very good job.

_"Sir, we're here to help. S.W.A.T has taken down your kidnappers and I'm sure that if you put the gun down, we can straighten everything up."_

Oh great, what a genius thing to say! What if they didn't know? Shit, the girl's face paled even further. Great, she didn't know! Way to go. I felt like rolling my eyes. I hated this team. The only good part about it was that Seth and I were finally working together. I swore I saw him roll his eyes when Sam finished speaking.

_"If you won't put the gun down, can you at least send us the girl? We won't hurt her."_

After some obvious hesitation, the older individual sent the girl over. I put my gun to the side, prepared to receive her and bring her down to the van.

_"Ma'am, over here."_

I stepped forward, reaching for her. We started walking towards the van but she seemed to turn back at the last second, for what I wasn't sure. Just as I was about to open my mouth to ask what was holding her back, a loud noise rang out. And in the next second, Isabella let out a scream that could chill the most unfeeling human being. When she tried to run to the young man, now lying on the ground with blood seeping from his wound, I caught her around the waist. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't seem to get her to turn around. She was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

_"Let me go! JAKEEEEE! Let me gooooo!"_

After a few minutes of her struggling to get out of my hold, she finally slumped against me and I tucked her head in the crook of my neck. Her arms finally gripped my uniform with surprising strength as she wept. She occasionally let out a broken _"please_". To be honest I felt my heart crack in two. I tried to get her to walk with me but she ended up just clinging to me tighter, so I tried to carry her bridal style. Yeah, that didn't work either. For someone so small, she was shockingly strong! I don't know how but she managed to wrap her skinny legs around my waist, her hands locking together at the back of my neck. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. She couldn't claim sexual abuse could she? I mean she's the one who, for lack of better word, jumped me! I looked to Sam for help but he just shrugged and said she couldn't sue me, that if she tried, the whole team would testify. So with those words, I started the trek back to our make-shift office and the paramedic van. Once there, I hope she would let me go, but I was horribly mistaken. When Jack, my favorite paramedic tried to loosen her grip, she screamed so loud…so, so...Arg! I could even describe it! It was chilling; you would think someone was trying to kill her by the sound of it!

_"Jesus, she's got a pair of lungs on her eh?"_

_"Jack, would you please focus! We need to get her calm and then you can sedate her or something!"_

Ugh, I hated his partner! Jack was focusing and who was he to tell him what to do anyway?! It was his first year on the job while Jack was close to retiring.

_"Hey, buddy, whatever your name is, try to touch her and her screams won't be the only ones we hear, got it?"_

So I was a little bit mean, could you blame me? The guy looked like he was about to pry her off me, quite roughly might I add. I looked to Jack and saw him smirk a bit. He then got me to sit down on the back of the truck and asked me what I knew about her.

_"She's 19, probably underweight, has been with the Volturi's since the age of 6. She might have been given something to keep her sedated, I don't know. I do know that Aro, the leader- Jack! Ummm, she's starting to hyperventilate. What do I do?"_

_"Rub her back, calm her down with words. I can't do anything, you saw the way she reacted when I touched her."_

He had that sneaky look in his eyes, making me wonder if he really couldn't do anything but I complied with his words. I rubbed her back, whispering that she was safe, that nobody would hurt her anymore. Thankfully, she calmed down a few minutes later, nuzzling the crook of my shoulder with her forehead. Jack held a box of tissues out to me, probably guessing the girl needed one…hell I needed one. I grabbed two, trying to pull my head back to see the girl but she just grabbed on tighter and made a noise to express her dislike. Damn…

_"Ma'am? Ma'am I'm just trying to give you a tissue…Miss?"_

She finally shook her head, not moving from her spot. What the hell? She didn't want a tissue? I looked up at Jack, with what I'm sure was a confused expression on my face. He chuckled a little before shaking his head.

_"Stop calling her ma'am and miss...don't even think of trying Mrs! Isn't that right sweetheart?"_ He crooned, sitting beside me

I felt her lips twitch against my neck as she nodded. Huh, so that's what it was.

_"Well then m- umm, would you like a tissue?"_

She nodded her head, shyly reaching for it with one hand and snatching it quickly from mine, like she was afraid I'd take it away from her. She wiped her face clean, obviously thankful, her other hand never letting go of me, though she'd moved it from the back of my neck to clutch my uniform again. I handed her another tissue, thinking that she might need it when I felt her wiping my neck and vest, blushing and looking like she wanted to cry

_"I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean to, I- I'll clean it if you'll let me. I-sniff, I'll accept whatever punishment you see fit sir."_

She looked down, clutching the used tissues in her hand. What the hell was she talking about? Clean what? My vest? So a few tears had managed to get onto it, who cares? And punishment? For what? I felt Jack nudge me, nodding his head at her. What? Oh, she was waiting for an answer, shaking slightly in my arms.

_"Oh no, no miss it's fine, don't worry about it. Besides, there will be no more punishments, ever. You're not going back to them, right Jack?"_

Christ I sounded like an idiot! This is why I didn't deal with people, why I let Jack handle them. It seemed my words were not at all what the girl needed to hear because she started shaking again before nodding her head and getting down onto her knees in front of me. Wait, what the hell had just happened?

_"Ummm Miss, could you get up please? I didn't mean to upset you, I just- oh for Christ's sake, Jack help me!"_

_"You might want to pick her up; she looks like she's zoned out, probably trying to protect her mind. She's too heavy for an old chap like me, just sit her down here!"_

He patted the spot next to him, that mischievous look in his eyes again. I crouched down in front of her, telling her I what I was going to do before I did it, searching for any type of consent but her eyes were shockingly hollow, she looked like she wasn't even aware of anything. As soon as Jack tried to touch her, she flinched away and practically launched herself into my arms. Shockingly enough, my body reacted on instinct, catching her and pulling her close, trying to soothe her without even realizing I was doing it, as I inhaled her scent, whispering into her ear, making sure my voice was soft so that i wouldn't scare her. Huh, well this was new! From the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Jack's smile grow. 

_**A.N: I know the chapters are short but bare with me here, I'm trying! I'll try to update as often as I can but you know, RL can be a little witch sometimes!**_


	4. Chapter Three

To say I wasn't a big people person was an understatement. Yes, I loved saving people, helping them out of a dangerous situation but that wasn't the only reason I'd chosen this career. The rush of adrenaline, the way you always had to be better, to be more, to think ahead of time and plan. The way everything was calculated but could turn into a spontaneous decision. I loved the thrill it gave me. So yeah, helping people was a part of my job, and don't get me wrong, I loved to do that but it wasn't the fun part. Rewarding yes, but not fun. Only in this case, I didn't want to just chill out and forget the case. I wanted to be here, with this strange little creature, helping in any way I could. I felt strangely protective of her. There was something about her, an air of innocence maybe? Oh hell, I'm starting to sound like a girl, analysing shit!

_- Jack, what do we do next?_

_- Well, we try and take her vitals if she lets me. Ask her…she still looks unresponsive but you never know._

_- Miss? Jack is going to take your vitals now okay? He won't hurt you; he just wants to check your vitals, to make sure you're okay. Miss? I need an answer…_

She didn't verbally answer but he felt her nod her head (which, by the way, was still in the crook of his neck!). Jack gently pulled her arm out from under her body, making sure not to hurt her when he pulled her hand off my uniform. After taking her vitals, he turned to me, just about to open his mouth when we heard someone shout Bella's name. My arms tightened around her instinctively. Who else but my team and Jack knew? The Volturi family... that was not a good sign.

I was surprised when she started to wiggle in my arms, trying to detangle herself from me. In the next few seconds, a tall enough blond man came into view, his eyes sweeping the area, searching for something, or rather someone. That someone was Isabella.

_- Jack, he's a Volturi!_

The alarm in my tone must have spurred him into action because he jumped up quickly, going to block the man's path but he just sidestepped him and rushed forward, toward us.

I rapidly shifted the squirming woman in my arms, getting her behind my back and I stood up and took on a defensive position.

_- James!_

_- Bella! Oh, thank god you're okay._

What. The. Hell? Since when did she play nice with the Volturi...or rather, since when did a Volturi play nice with their kidnappee? I didn't even have the time to realise she'd moved before she launched herself at this James guy, hugging him tightly.

_- Oh little sis, it's okay. It's okay, you'll be fine, don't worry._

_- But th-they k-k-k-illed Jake!_

She'd started to sob once again, her face buried in his chest. He looked up at me, his gaze pleading. He only wanted a few minutes with her. It was plain to see that they were close. I could give him that. And not because he wanted it, but because she obviously did.

I held up my hand, two fingers up and he nodded. He understood. I would give them two minutes and then all bets were off. But of course, things never go as planned because at that precise moment, Paul and Sam showed up.

_- Let go of the girl Volturi. Now._

_- No, James no! You can't leave me! Jake did and look at what happened. Please don't…please!_

Her grip tightened around him while he tried to soothe her while talking to Sam.

_- I just want two minutes boys, then I'm all yours._

_- Well you cant have two minutes! Hand her over. Now. Last time I say it._

All the while, I was getting shit from Paul.

-_ You idiot! He could have killed her if we hadn't gotten here just now! I mean really Edward? Christ he's her kidnapper, could you try and be more like us and protect her from harm?_

_- Paul, you're an asshole. SHE jumped into his arms. Jesus, can't you see they are close?_

_- well duh, they're standing not even a millimetre apart you dumbo_

_- I mean emotionally you twit. Christ, open up your eyes!_

And with that I walked to Sam's side, telling him to back off for a second.

He looked at me like I was crazy but I told him to trust me. His face was almost comical. I knew he was about to tell me to, excuse my lack of eloquence, shove off. Funny, he never got to. I marched straight up to the duo, nodding at James, telling him this was his last chance to say whatever he had to say. The grateful look in his eyes made me walk a little slower, as to give him time with her.

I could see her shake her head, staring straight up into his eyes before she finally nodded her head, turning to look at me. I stood a good three feet away, trying to give them privacy.

All was going well until Paul decided he wanted to be the big hero and, escaping our notice, ripped her out of his arms, quite roughly might I add. Sam, ever his sidekick (even though he should be his captain) hand cuffed James. And the man in the handcuffs in question just stared at Isabella- or Bella as he'd called her- in quiet sadness.

Miss Bella on the other hand, was quite loud in expressing her distress. Paul was wincing every time a scream left her while practically dragging her backwards.

_- For god's sake, will you shut her up!_

I turned to glare at Sam before making my way to Paul and grabbing Isabella, as gently as I could, out of his arms.

It was shocking how fast she quieted, once again clinging to me, burrowing her head in her, I'm guessing, favourite spot. You guessed it! The crook of my neck! Sigh…just great! After all the progress we'd made, now this! I couldn't wait to switch teams! Jack finally brought his ass over to us, leading me- sorry, us- back to his truck before starting to work with us again.

Finally, a good twenty minutes later, after reassuring her that James was just going to be taken in for questioning, she finally let Jack check her out and answered all his questions. In return, I had to get her some food (Jack's orders) before they took her to the hospital for further testing.

_- What do you want to eat?_

_- To eat? I- I don't know._

_- Well…what do you feel like? Chinese? Pizza? Subway? Maybe some McDonald's?_

Her face scrunched up, a confused look coming over her face. _Please lord, don't tell me she didn't know what McDonald's is. _

_- Umm, Chinese?_

_- I'm not trying to be mean, but do you know what McDonald's is? Or Subway?_

She blushed, looking down and shaking her head minutely.

_- It's okay, I was just asking out of curiosity. Nothing to be ashamed of…_

_Okay, we had to educate her and fast! Right Edward? Right_. Damn, this was a new level of crazy, even for me...I mean I was talking to myself and someone was answering me back…and I meant in my head.

_-McDonald's is mostly burger and Subway, well the name says it, subs. Would you prefer that of Chinese?_

After telling me what she wanted on her burger- well, actually, after I coaxed her into telling me she didn't like on a burger, I set off to get her, and myself, some food. Hey! I'm a growing boy, I gotta eat too! Sigh, I couldn't wait till I could go home and just relax in my hot tub!

* * *

**Okay, so hi! Umm, yeah, as I said last chapter, my chapters are short but I'm quite busy with RL. In fact, instead of doing a very important lab report, I decided to write a little chapter for you guys. In return, I ask one thing of you guys…you guessed it! Review! Please!? I'll send you S.W. by mail?! :D**


End file.
